Knock Some Sense Into You
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: AU - Naruto Uzumaki, 41, and Sasuke Uchiha, 43, are trying to figure out how to deal with a teenager after they adopted Kiba Inuzuka, 16, a year after his parents died. On top of dealing with a teenager, they still have their three other children to worry about, Sai, Shino, and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke as parents!


**It's been a while, I know. This story is just a little something that focuses more on Kiba after he's adopted by Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: _This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. OOCness. Abuse. _**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be more sex.**

* * *

Naruto sees him walking down the street and knows he has to do something. The boy is walking up to what Naruto knows to be one of the local foster homes and not one of the nicer ones.

He goes straight home to Sasuke with a smile on his face, explaining the situation to him. With a sigh, Sasuke promises to call Hinata in the morning about the teenager and tells Naruto not to fall in love with another kid, because four is enough.

* * *

His name is Kiba Inuzuka and the foster family gladly gives him up. It takes a few months to sort everything out, but in the end, Naruto and Sasuke end up with a new son, their fourth kid, the oldest one they have ever adopted before.

It's time to figure out how to take care of a teenager.

* * *

When Naruto gets a call from the high school, he knows he's in trouble. Sasuke is already on his ass for making him adopt such a trouble maker, but Naruto refuses to lose faith in this kid.

He thanks the lord Tsunade didn't call Sasuke about all this, because if they did Sasuke might make Naruto sleep on the couch…again. Naruto does not want to sleep on the couch for trying to help a kid have a good life. It's unfair.

"Naruto, if you don't get him under control, I don't know what I'm going to do," Tsunade says, a frown tugging down the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, Granny. Sasuke already lectured me. Look, Kiba just needs some time. His parents died only a year ago. I think if you tolerated me in high school, you can tolerate him, at least a bit more. I'll talk to him, I promise," Naruto says, giving the older woman his best puppy dog look, because even if he is forty-one, he can still pull it off.

"Naruto, I can only give him so many chances and this is his third one," Tsunade explains, taking a sip of the alcohol (oh wait, the school thinks it soda) on her desk.

"Look, I know. I promise I'll talk to him. I think he is just having a hard time with the transition."

"That better be it Naruto. You better be able to fix it."

"I will. I promise I will. I won't give up on this kid. He needs me."

"I know Naruto."

* * *

Kiba slams the door when he gets back with Naruto causing the whole household to frown. "What happened now, Naruto?" Sasuke says, walking up behind him and placing a kiss on his cheek with a sigh.

"He just got into more trouble in school. The teachers are overreacting," Naruto explains, keeping the part about drugs out of the conversation. If Tsunade didn't call Sasuke, than he doesn't have to find out. Naruto can handle this anyway.

"Daddy!"

The conversation is interrupted as Sakura bounds into the room, a happy smile on her lips as she jumps into Naruto's arms. "How is my little cherry blossom? Did you have a good day with Papa?" Naruto asks, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She scrunches her face up, giggling.

"Papa bought me a new toy! It's a pretty Barbie!"

"Well, I'm happy you had such a good time with Papa on his day off."

"Now I wanna hang out with Daddy! Daddy buy me a Barbie too!" Sakura cheers, clapping her hands together happily. Naruto laughs at the five year old, shaking his head as he puts the girl down.

"We'll have to do that soon then," Naruto promises. The girl happily smiles and runs off down the hall, arms out as she makes airplane noises.

"Well, I'm happy you had a good day," Naruto says, turning back to Sasuke so he can press a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I'm sorry you didn't," Sasuke says, not missing the chance to run his fingers through blond locks. "I'll cook tonight. I don't think the kids want ramen again."

"Hey! That is a great meal!" Naruto argues, but Sasuke shuts him up with a kiss and a nod toward the stairs, which Naruto knows will lead to Kiba's room. Can't he just put this off a little longer? He doesn't want to have to lecture the poor kid now.

With a sigh and a longing glance at Sasuke, Naruto exits the kitchen, noticing Sai sitting in the living room in front of the TV. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"It's already done," the eleven year old answers, not taking his eyes off the cartoon on the screen.

Naruto, not wanting to confront Kiba just yet, sits down next to Sai, slinging his arm across the back of the couch. "How was school?"

"Fine." The eyes don't leave the TV.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Everyone thinks I'm weird. Ino is the only one who will talk to me," the boy explains, a sad expression on his face as he finally turns to look at Naruto. The blond gives him a big smile, messy up his straight black locks.

"They just don't know what they are missing!"

"Dad, I don't mind only having one friend," Sai says, but Naruto can see the sadness in those dark eyes and it causes him to frown.

"You'll have plenty of friends as you get older! There is no need to worry kid." Naruto pulls the boy in for a hug, patting his back before letting him get back to the cartoons.

It takes a lot for Naruto to pull himself away from the cartoon (hey! They are really good!) and go upstairs, but instead of going to Kiba's rooms, he finds himself knocking on Shino's open door, a smile on his lips as he watches the boy playing with his ant farm.

"How was your day, Shino?"

"I found a Stink Bug today and decided to take it home," Shino says, turning around with his hands closed together. "Do you want to see it, Dad?" The clasped hands get held out and Naruto leans backwards, eyeing the hands.

"I think I'm good for now, but thanks." Shino nods his head, peaking into his hands himself before going over to an open jar and dumping the bug inside. "It looks like you are really getting a collection going."

"I'm hoping for a taranchula next," Shino says, not taking his eyes off the new bug. Oh god, Naruto doesn't know if he can handle a taranchula.

"You'll have to ask, Papa about that one," Naruto says, eyeing the bug. Shino seems completely entranced so Naruto takes his leave, standing in front of the door that belongs to Kiba's room.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto raises his hand and knocks on the door.

"Go the fuck away!" Kiba snarls and the dog is in there growling too. Why did the boy have to come with a dog? That is a big dog too.

"Kiba, I need to talk to you," Naruto says, voice stern, but soft, because he doesn't want to scare the kid.

"I don't want to talk!"

"Look, I need to tell you a story, okay?"

"Why the fuck would I want to hear a story?"

He really has to stop swearing, because that is not language they use in the house. It will have to be one of the things he discusses with Kiba now.

"I want to tell you the story about how I grew up."

"I don't want to hear the story about how you fell in love with Sasuke or whatever shit like that!"

Naruto takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He can't yell at this kid. Sasuke's already done that and Kiba did not reach well at all. They just need to have a civil conversation about a few things in Naruto's past.

"That isn't what I want to talk about. I didn't meet Sasuke till I was twenty-two. I had that many years before I met his to screw up, for god sakes, I still do!"

It quiet on the other side of the door for a long time and Naruto almost gives up, but just as he is about to leave Kiba alone, the door knob turns and he can't help when his heart starts pounding because Kiba is actually going to let him in.

"I don't have all day," are the first words that leave Kiba's lips when he lets Naruto into his room. Kiba settles himself on his bed and Naruto sits down next to him.

"Kiba, do you know what happened to my parents?" With a shake of his head, Kiba looks elsewhere. "Well, they died when I was seven years old. It was horrible. There was a fire in the building my mom worked at and my dad was one of the firefighters on duty. When he saw what was happening and that my mom hadn't come out yet, he ran in to go find her and neither of them came out. I was scared, because I had no one, like you."

He pauses for a second, because these memories always get to him. They make his throat close and his eyes water as he thinks of the parents he misses so much.

"Like I said, I didn't have any family so I got dumped in the foster system. I lived with this really nice guy named Sarutobi, but he was old and died when I was ten. Those were the only good years I had in the foster system. After that I jumped from family to family, getting beaten and blamed and I got thrown in juvie once after a family blamed me for some stuff. These scares," Naruto says, pausing so he can look at Kiba, pointing to the scares on his cheeks. "They were given to me as a birthday present when I was fourteen. I have eight other ones on my body to match."

"Shit, that's ruff," Kiba comments, Akamaru coming over to rest his head in Kiba's lap. "Nothing like that ever happened to."

"I was hoping it wouldn't. There aren't many bad foster families out there, but I just so happened to end up in all of the bad ones around. It sucked. I'm not going to lie. I got myself into a lot of trouble too. I was pretty much best friends with officer Kurenai by the time I was sixteen. I'm just lucky she saw some hope in me."

"What happened though? With the foster system?" Kiba asks, obviously curious about the rest of the story. Naruto can't help but smile, hoping this story will do something to get Kiba to straighten his behavior.

"Well, I ran away when I was fifteen. I couldn't take it at that point and I was cracking under the pressure. I got into drugs for a while and drank a lot until Tsunade, the principle at your high school, saw that something was wrong. Officer Kurenai called her up one day when she found me drunk on the side of the road and Granny took me in to give me a stern talking to. It was at that point, when I was seventeen, she discovered I wasn't living with anyone and she took me in. I managed to get off drugs and stop drinking and pull my life together. By the time my life was together toward the end of college, I met Sasuke. It's a simple as that."

"Where did you live when you were on your own?"

"There was an abandoned apartment complex just outside of town. I stayed there. I was safer than most of my foster homes."

"Why did it take you so long to run away?"

"Well, the cuts I could take, but when I saw fifteen, the other kid in the house, the foster parents real kid, pushed me down the stairs. I wasn't hurt too badly, just a broken arm and a minor concussion, but somehow that kid blamed me for everything and was complaining about how I was hitting him so it was all self-defense. After that, I couldn't take it anymore. I waited for my arm to heal and ran."

"Did they look for you?"

"Not that I know of. When Tsunade found out, I'm pretty sure she was so shocked because no one reported me missing or anything."

"What about Sasuke? What's his childhood like?"

Naruto laughs, because Kiba seems really interested now and he is going to be so bored with Sasuke's childhood.

"He's a normal kid. He has an older brother, who's a genius, and both his parents are still alive. You'll probably meet them soon. They tend to visit once a month and it's almost been a month since their last visit, which was a few days before we officially adopted you. They know about you and I know they are really excited to meet you"

Kiba seems disappointed that Sasuke didn't have a darker past, a frown tugging down his lips as his hand absentmindedly runs through Akamaru's fur.

"I think that's all the story telling for tonight, but I really want you to think about a few thing, yeah?"

Just as Naruto says that, Sasuke yells for everyone to come to dinner.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Naruto smiles, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. He walks over to the door, not bothering to ask Kiba if he is joining them. He hasn't since he moved in.

"Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto pauses in the door way, turning to find Kiba on his feet, Akamaru following him. "Yeah?"

"I wasn't doing drugs. The teacher apparently needed someone to blame for his own drugs and picked me because I've been causing trouble."

"I was hoping you would say something like that. I'll let Granny know."

"Thanks Naruto…for telling me."

Naruto nods his head, a smile on his lisp as he walks down the stairs to join his mismatched family downstairs.

It's the first time Kiba joins them at the dinner table since he moved in nearly a month ago now.

**Fin.**


End file.
